Enough
by Angstgel
Summary: Edward is a cheating, lying, prick, and Bella has had just about enough. A/H. OOC.


I was sitting in the middle of the quiet Library waiting for Tanya to get back from her lunch break so that I could take mine.

Setting my phone to vibrate, I decided to text Edward to see if he wanted to meet me for lunch.

_Have you taken lunch already? _

_No Sorry, doesn't look like I will be getting a break today. _he replied

_Want me to bring you a subway sandwich. I could just drop it off._

A few minutes later he replied, _No can do. I have a meeting in a few minutes. I'll get something later._

_Okay, well, you be careful, Good Luck with your meeting. _I replied while rolling my eyes.

This was getting old fast. What do you do when your husband of 5 years never wants to spend time with you anymore? How do you get over the fact that you aren't the woman that plays the star role in his fantasies? What do you do to rekindle the candle that used to burn so brightly? The answer: You don't. You say 'fuck it' and you put it off for one more day.

Just then I noticed my coworker, Tanya, walking back in the door. She gave me her sweetest smile, apologizing for taking such a long lunch break. She was one of those girls that you had a hard time not liking. It was like her innocence just sucked you in.

While standing and reaching for my purse, I let her know that I would be leaving for my own lunch break.

While walking down the side walk trying to find a decent place to have lunch, I figured I would give Alice a call. Her lunch break is normally about the same time as mine. Except for the last few weeks, that is.

She picked up on the 3rd ring. "Hey Beautiful, I was wondering when you would call. Sup?"

"Not a lot. I'm on my lunch break, and was going to see if you wanted to do lunch," I told her while trying my best not to sound desperate. Who am I kidding? I am so desperate, I would probley pay a bum to go eat lunch with me.

"Okay. How about Betty Boop's? I been missing that triple chocolate truffle. Sounds like you could use some too."

Betty Boop's is a little diner that Alice and I have been going to religiously since we found it the end of high school. They sell the typical stuff: soups, salads, sandwiches, coffee, steak etc. They also sell the best 3 layer chocolate cake known to man,. Not to mention that in the back they have a room full of purses, jewelry, t-shirts, and just about anything else you would find at a truck stop in the south. That's probley why my best friend (the shopoholic) Alice loves it so much. I my self have my own reasons. Or a better word would be: Reason.

After making plans I hung up the phone and walked (very quickly) the rest of the way to Betty's. I made it to the diner in record time. Alice and I had our own rule that applied to the diner. One of which is that the first one to the diner gets to decide what table we sit at. The trick is the section we sit in determines the waiter or waitress we get. She always chooses to sit on the far right of the diner for her favorite waiter Emmett. He's a tall, buff guy with short curly hair. She says that he has a smile that could light up the darkest pits of Haties. Its no denying that with those dimples he could pass for a God, but there is no way in hell that he could hold a light my favorite waiter.

Just then Alice walked in texting someone on her phone. No doubt her new boy-toy. She looked up at me and smiled making her way over to the table.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" I asked her. She just brushed off the comment as if I hadn't said anything and put her phone into her bag. She gave me a shit-eating grin and turned the conversation to me.

"Like can't tell that your all giddy this morning." It was true. I had been in a bad mood this morning after thinking about my selfish assed, good for nothing husband, but now I was looking forward to seeing the God of Sex appeal himself. My favorite waiter.

Just then we noticed the waitress walking to our table. That's right, I said Waitress!! Not waiter. My smile fell immediately when I noticed that it wasn't who I was wanting to see.

"Hey Bella, Alice!! How are you girls doing today? I haven't seen ya'll in here in awhile."

Looks like our waitress of today was going to be Leah. She owns the place. If you saw her you would know why they named it Betty Boop's. She's tall with legs that go on for miles. A bust line that any porn star would kill for in those low cut red tops she wears. She's thick but definitely not fat. Her short black hair would probley be strait if she kept it long, but she keeps it cut short just below her ears which give it the curly look. She's the spitting image of Betty Boop only with dark Native American skin. She even has a small country accent.

"Yeah, We both been kind of busy with work and all." Alice said.

"Well I sure am glad that you girls decided to come back. We have been missing ya'll. A couple of the waiters said that if ya'll weren't going to be coming in regular anymore they were switching the night shift. Guess you don't see many people here that you recognize huh? Anyways, What can I get for you?" Leah said all of this in one breath. I wondered silently if my waiter was one of the few who was working nights now.

We ordered our lunch and drinks. After getting our drinks we were waiting on Leah to return, and the silence was deafening. Alice slurped her 7-up and her knee was bouncing rapidly under the table.

"So when do I get to meet him Alice?" I said trying to break the awkward silence.

"What? Oh, I don't know. Soon," she looked up at me from under her lashes and gave me a half smile.

"You should bring him over tonight. I'm making dinner. I'm sure Edward would love to meet him," I told her while silently praying that she would say yes, so that I don't have to be alone with Edward that long. Don't get me wrong. I love my husband with everything that I am. I just hate being around him knowing that it isn't me he wants anymore.

Just as Leah was bringing our food, my phone gave a low buzz alerting me of a text.

_I have to work late, Don't wait up_

_Thanks for letting me know, ill just get something to eat before I head home_ I replied.

_Whatever he replied back. _

"UGH!! Sorry Son-of-a" I cut myself off when I noticed all the other customers around us.

"Sorry Bell, Looks like Jazz already made plans for us tonight," she said while fumbling with her phone.

"Its cool, its not like Edward's going to be there anyway," I said rolling my eyes and letting out a big huff of air.

"Girl, you need to calm down. Have a shot or something," She was already eating her food.

"Right! I need to calm down and just let him fuck whoever he wants! Oh! I know! He can make it up to me by bring me home a present in form of an STD! Lets see what would I like? Syphilis? Gonorrhea? Chlamydia? Oh wait! I got it! Genital Herpes! That's what I want!" I was yelling and didn't even notice until I heard her cough up some of her soup. "Sorry, I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

"All I am saying is that you should relax, maybe find something to take your mind off of him. He wants to fuck around? Give him a reason," she shrugged.

"Like what? Fuck the first bystander and get my gift that way?" We both laughed and the weight in the air seemed to lift a little. "Plus, I don't want to give him a reason to cheat. I want to give him a reason to NOT cheat."

"You know what I mean Bella. Flirt with random strangers, get a phone number, go on a blind date. Anything! Look, you've always been his perfect blushing bride. You have dinner on the table when he gets home," She tried to keep talking but I interrupted her.

"Takeout doesn't count," I gave a small laugh

"Hey! Food is food. The point is, you make sure he eats, he doesn't have to work in dirty clothes. His house is clean, and regardless of if you are doing it or not, you're the one is making sure that it gets done. If that isn't reason enough for him to not cheat, then you should seriously consider playing up your game."

"I have to big of a conscience for that. I mean, its not like I have even caught him."

"You don't have to do anything with another guy. Just make him wonder if you have," she sounded completely confident.

"So basically what you are saying is that I have to make him jealous?" I myself, wasn't so sure.

"Exactly, Its Friday. After your shift, go home, change your clothes, do your hair make up, go out on the town, flirt and have some fun. Just make sure you come home later than he does."

"I'll think about it. Look I'm going to have to take a rain check on the truffle cake. Thanks for everything Ally."

I threw my money on the table, gave her a swift kiss on the cheek and headed back to the library.

The rest of the day passed quickly. I knew I could make this work, and Alice's little plan seemed to be the key.

When I got home that evening I ran to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. I even used my Victoria's Secret body wash, instead of my normal Caress from Wal-Mart. With a towel rapped around me, I ran to my side of the closet. I didn't want to pick something that said 'desperate'. So I went with something that said more along the lines of 'confident', opting for a tight pair of dark blue jeans and a tight black shirt with a low cleavage.

I took off my wedding ring and left it sitting on my dresser.

A little deodorant, a small amount of make-up, flat-iron with hair spray and one last look in the mirror later and I was out the door. I already knew exactly who my first victim would be.


End file.
